


Три женщины

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три женщины, с которыми у него был секс на один раз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три женщины

Никки.

В ее движениях проскальзывает обреченность одинокой женщины – не той, которая не может найти себе мужчину, а той, которая одинока по-настоящему – она не хочет искать замену мужу. Ее поцелуи горьки и отдают отчаяньем, но проходит буквально мгновение – и она оказывается сверху, придавливает его тело своим, пластичная, по-женски мягкая и высокая.  
Без косметики она выглядит беззащитной и необыкновенно притягательной – обхватывает его лицо в ладони и впивается в губы яростным поцелуем, а затем приподнимается, опираясь одной рукой о его грудь, и удобнее устраивается на бедрах. Это происходит невыносимо медленно, словно в контраст к тому, как уже мгновение спустя она нетерпеливо расстегивает его ремень и тянет вниз замок ширинки.  
На этаже тихо – уже довольно поздно, вот только ни его, ни ее никто не ждет дома – и их дыхание кажется слишком громким.  
Все происходит в молчании, только шуршат под ними какие-то ненароком скинутые бумаги, и сминаются лабораторные халаты, которые ни один из них так и не удосужился снять.  
Он запускает руку ей в волосы, отвлекаясь на контраст смуглой кожи и светлых прядей, но она скидывает ладонь и держит его за локти, не давая двигаться.  
А сама в это время приподнимается и опускается, принимая его в себя, и закусывает губу, и закатывает глаза, и судорожно впивается пальцами в его кожу. А он позволяет и просто наслаждается ощущением тепла другого человека.  
Они соприкасаются лишь бедрами, остальное тело надежно спрятано под одеждой.  
Первой кончает она, судорожно сжимая мышцами его член, а через некоторое время и – он сам.  
Они поднимаются на ноги и оправляют одежду, неловко, молча, и каждый из них знает, что больше этого не повториться.  
\- Док, - наконец прерывает тишину Никки, и поворачивается к нему, все такая же строгая и неприступная, как и раньше. – Давайте сюда халат, я постираю. Все равно вы не умеете, а до химчистки доберетесь еще не скоро.  
\- Спасибо, - Мохиндер протягивает ей халат, неуклюже завернув его так, чтобы не было видно пятен спермы. Это его «спасибо» можно расценивать по-разному, но Никки улыбается и кивает, направляясь к выходу.  
Секс всегда помогал сбросить напряжение.  
И не было ничего дурного в том, что имя, судорожно срывающееся с губ Никки, было не его.

Моника.

Секс с Моникой чем-то неуловимо напоминает мастерски снятый порнофильм – возможно, она просто посмотрела один из них перед тем, как пришла к нему. Слишком профессиональные движения, словно вымеренные под линейку, умелые ласки – и растерянный, немного испуганный от собственной смелости взгляд.  
Она еще совсем подросток по строению – худая, только начинающая округляться в нужных местах, и при этом – совершенно женственная.  
С ней непонятно, какой именно жест принадлежит ей, а какой – был скопирован у какой-нибудь соседки-кокетки или просто проходящей мимо уверенной в себе женщины.  
У нее огромные глаза и нежная бархатная кожа, и он готов поклясться, что через пару лет она будет сводить с ума мужчин одним лишь взглядом, но пока в арсенале у нее лишь советы из женских журналов и наставления более опытных подружек.  
И, конечно, невероятная способность запоминать и воспроизводить все то, что она видит.  
Ее тело выгибается почти под опасным углом – честно говоря, раньше он не думал, что такое возможно физически, без всякой подготовки, но у нее получается.  
Маленькая грудь, увенчанная острыми сосками, полностью помещается в его ладонях, и он довольно ощутимо сжимает ее.  
Она сидит у него на коленях, спиной к нему, и он впивается в ее шею, кусает, целует, лижет, яростно толкаясь в ее бедра. А она, гибкая и податливая, принимает его в себя и тихо, отчаянно шепчет его имя.  
Для нее это – одно из приключений, что положит начало цепочке мужчин, которых она будет покорять дальше. Для нее это – просто секс с мужчиной, который ее привлекает.  
Она умудряется развернуться и укусить его за губу острыми, словно у кошки, зубами и замирает, ожидая его реакции.  
Он валит ее на стол, а сам, опираясь рукой о ее спину, яростно входит нее.  
Когда они кончают – Мохиндеру кажется, что на самом деле она так и не смогла достигнуть оргазма, но после секса слишком лениво думать об этом – Моника соскальзывает со стола и поправляет юбку, придирчиво оглядывая себя.  
Мохиндер осторожно поправляет ее рубашку и жмет плечами.  
Ленивое удовлетворение на время помогает забыть о беспокойстве, не отпускавшем последние дни.  
\- Я пошла, доктор Суреш, - она мнется, но все же касается его щеки легким, быстым поцелуем, словно прощается с подружкой.  
Наверняка сейчас она видит себя Женщиной-кошкой, расстающейся с Бетменом.

Элль.

Элль из тех женщин, которым нет дела до того, как о них кто-либо подумает – почти нет дела, потому что в этом отношении мнение отца для нее свято.  
\- Вы же не расскажите папочке, а, доктор С? – говорит она насмешливо, но в голосе проскальзывают серьезные нотки. – Вы же знаете, достанется нам обоим.  
Она ласково, самыми кончиками пальцев проводит по его колючей щеке и оставляет на виске мокрый, жадный поцелуй.  
И в это же время бьет его электричеством – не больно, но вполне ощутимо.  
Он подымает на нее возмущенный взгляд, но она не обращает на это никакого внимания и усаживается на его колени.  
Наверное, это тенденция – все женщины хотят оказаться сверху его, а не под ним.  
\- Я читала, - говорит она, прерываясь, что провести языком влажную дорожку от уха до губ. – Что небольшие электрические разряды вызывают эрекцию, доктор. Мне кажется, просто все мужчины в душе мазохисты.  
Она сжимает его член ладошкой и поднимает одну бровь, ожидая его реакции.  
У нее наивные детские глаза, способные обмануть, пожалуй, любого, кроме тех, кто уже сталкивался с ее силой лично.  
Ее поцелуи отдают бесконечной горечью забытого в парке ребенка и дерзостью человека, которому просто нечего терять.  
Она так и не позволяет ему встать из-за стола, даже сменить положение – все так же сидя у него на коленях, торопливо расстегивает пуговицу на брюках, и бросает ему одну из своих самых невинных улыбок в ответ на его сдавленные проклятия, когда она снова ударяет его током.  
Она нетерпеливо ерзает, насаживаясь на него, и двигает бедрами навстречу, подыскивая нужный темп. Глаза открыты, а на губах блуждает широкая улыбка.  
Он проводит ладонью по коже на ее пояснице – горячей, влажной, покрытой нежным светлым пушком и прячет лицо у нее на плече, забывая, как дышать.  
Она кончает первой и лениво улыбается, когда его руки приподнимают ее за бедра и он все еще двигается в ней.  
Элль не произносит ни одного имени, наслаждаясь самим процессом, и снисходительно целует его в нос, когда он кончает.  
\- Доктор С, - говорит она, все еще не слезая с его коленей. – Почему вы не дома?  
Мохиндер молча поднимается, не обращая никакого внимания на недовольство девушки, и застегивает штаны.  
\- Бедный, бедный Доктор С, который сам не знает, чего хочет, - она небрежно подтягивает джинсы и опирается плечом на дверь. – Бедный, глупый Доктор С, вы еще найдете себе девушку, которая затрахает вас до смерти.  
И тогда просто не останется сил на то, чтобы обдумать, чего же он так хочет.


End file.
